For driver assistance functions among other things a steering angle of a vehicle is usually determined by means of a factory-fitted steering angle sensor on a steering column. An assistance system, such as a parking and maneuvering aid, is informed of the steering angle by way of the CAN bus. Steering angle data on the CAN bus are not normally standardized and can differ depending on the model year, vehicle manufacturer and vehicle type. For many driver assistance systems a display is also provided.